


Big, Blond and Beautiful

by evilfox



Series: Big Blond and Beautiful [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki入侵Stark大厦，Tony总有办法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big, Blond and Beautiful

“这就是末日了，Tony Stark。”

啊哈，又是你。Tony心说。

“神盾总部被包围了。你们的宅邸也是。”Loki语气平静地陈述，“你落单了，Stark。”

“谢谢通知。”吧台后边的Tony轻轻放下酒杯。

他扫了一眼邪神手上的法杖，以及遍地散落的玻璃碎片——那是刚刚他进来时打碎的落地窗。看吧，就不能指望这些坏人学会乘电梯。

Fury他们大概正在和Loki的党羽缠斗……鬼知道这次他又从宇宙的哪个犄角旮旯游说到一班杂碎来当他的佣兵。说真的，以他的忽悠才能，大可以玩民主政治，犯不着发动战争嘛。Tony在心里做起算数：如果这家伙今年去选参议员……大概2020年之前就能混成总统。

“你学不会下跪求饶，是不是，Stark？”Loki擎着法杖向他靠近，风从打破的窗子外吹进来，他战袍的宽阔下摆随风翻飞。他没戴那标志性的尖角头盔，半长的黑发一丝不乱。

“这个嘛……”Tony轻笑一声，“这可越来越没劲了。每次都是打架和威胁……为什么不坐下来喝一杯呢？我相信我们之间都很多共同语言。”

“我不这么认为，凡人。”

“这里有些你感兴趣的东西。”他向吧台下面摸索，“让我找找……”Loki立刻挥动法杖指向他。这让Tony觉得自己像个被抢银行的匪徒用枪指着还在试图摸报警器的女柜员。

“别紧张，我没叫支援。”Tony抬手拨开离他鼻尖仅有几公分的兵器。把Stark大厦的全体安保人员喊上来并不是个好主意，这些人来应聘的工作是防范强盗、小偷、商业间谍……他们连地球上的超级罪犯都料理不了，遑论手上有个人质的外星巫师。叫他们上来，只不过用送命的代价给Tony一个不见得有效的掩护。他是老板，不意味着他的命比别人的金贵。那意味着他必须保护其他人。

至于他自己，Tony知道，Loki不会杀他。Loki想要更有趣的东西。他有那些完美的、邪恶的计划，但是永远抵抗不住好奇心、可能性的诱惑。

Tony从吧台下面的某个柜子里摸出一个貌似陶制的长颈瓶，“你想念这个吧？”

他观察到Loki的表情有一丝细微的变换，他肯定认出了这是什么东西。

“你哥哥上次带来的礼物，”据Thor称，这货仙宫特产的蜂蜜酒。“他提到过……你很喜欢这玩意。”

Tony拔下瓶塞，往两支鸡尾酒杯里各满半杯。他胸前的反应炉透过单薄的T恤亮着蓝光。

“我希望你的手下还没开始进攻我们家。因为你也许不想打断这个。”Tony说，“Jarvis，给我接家里健身房的镜头。”

“是，先生。”机械男声回复着，如Tony所命令的，Jarvis接通了复仇者大宅的安保系统，健身房的监视镜头拍摄的画面输出为巨大的全息影像，在这个厅堂里展开。

拳击台上，Steve和Thor练习格斗。

Steve穿着海蓝色的拳击短裤，Thor穿着红色的。显然他们已经切磋了好一阵子，两个人赤裸的手臂、脊背上都挂了汗，在灯光下锃锃发亮。

“他们每天这个时候喜欢练两手。”Tony解释说。

很容易理解为什么Steve喜欢和Thor在一起消磨时间，首先，Thor能让他觉得自己不是唯一一个对这个世界缺乏认知的人。Thor需要听人解释的事比Steve还多得多，多数时候Steve愿意为他做些解答，即使他自己也并非完全通晓21世纪的一切。

某种意义上看，比起其他复仇者，和Thor交流起来更容易些，至少更放松。他没有Tony和Clint那些自以为精彩的损人段子，没有Bruce过于理性的深度展开，没有Tasha不知所谓的谜一样的自言自语（有时候还是俄语，那更让人崩溃）。当Thor说了什么，他想说的就是这个意思。

理论上讲他们都算是受过专业训练，不过Steve的40年代陆军擒拿比起雷神的中世纪风格摔角还是实用得多；力量上Thor更强，方法上Steve更先进。这让他们难分高下。

Thor放倒了Steve，用手肘抵住他的咽喉，下一秒Steve又把Thor踢翻，压上去反拧住他的手臂。

“赏心悦目，是吧？”Tony把酒杯递到Loki面前。

的确是这样。他们肌肉饱满的胸膛随着呼吸节奏起伏，每一次运动、伸展、碰撞，像艺术品一样精妙。

Loki没说什么，目不转睛地注视着视频影像，他接过酒杯，无意识地抿了一口杯子里金色的蜜酒。

Thor的长发被汗水浸湿成暗金色，一缕一缕微微打着卷。Steve原本梳得平正的额发散乱下来稍稍覆盖了他洁白的前额。不过这样的运动量对于他们还远远不成负担，彼此交换一个赞赏的微笑之后，他们又精力充足地展开另一轮搏斗。这一次Steve先发制人击倒了Thor，但紧接着又被Thor一腿扫倒。Thor翻身压住他的对手，把他的双手钉在头上，但是同时Steve的膝盖给了雷神沉重一击。

Loki自己也曾和他的兄长比试过无数次，当他们还是少年的时候。不管约定了多少次决不使用魔法，Loki还是会使点不公平的小伎俩陷害Thor（就像Clint形容的：“他们简直是Lucy和Charlie Brown*，不是吗！”）。 Loki不在乎信用或者公平竞赛，他只是喜欢看Thor恼怒的样子。

Thor就该是那个样子的，任性、暴躁……像个傻瓜一样。那时的Loki也常常抱怨他兄长的狂妄草率，但从不是当着对方的面。如果你为了他好就该告诉他那些缺点的害处，Loki不是没听过这种话，可是，事实上，他一点也不在乎Thor是不是应该变得更好……他一点也不想要Thor变得“更好”。他们过去一起旅行，冒险，横行乡里，也没什么不好。

在地球上的经历使Thor改变了很多。现在，只有在打斗的时候，Loki才能从那对蓝眼睛里看到熟悉的火花。

至于Steve，他的眼睛和Thor的一样湛蓝、清澈，但是没有Thor那种骄傲、锐利的目光，他的目光更温柔、充满善意，即使在攻击的时候也带着一种仿佛关怀和悲悯的神情。和他对视，你总会有一刻失神。更不用说那同样令人分心的标致嘴唇。两个金发的英雄僵持在这样势均力敌的搏斗中，周身散发着致命的雄性诱惑，美得光彩照人。

“我懂你的口味。”

Loki感觉得到Tony的呼吸拂过他颈侧。他应该给那家伙一闷棍以示警告，但他仿佛感觉不到自己的四肢，思绪变得缓慢、浑浊起来。

“大块头，金发，美貌。”Tony的声音也似乎越来越远。

“美貌。”邪神喃喃地重复，阖上眼倒了下去。酒杯跌落在地上，碎成几片。

Tony长出了一口气，命令Jarvis关掉视频。他晃了晃那个外星酒瓶，心想Thor带来这东西的时候真不该嘲笑他。关于地球和人类Thor知之甚少，但是，关于Loki，他通常都是对的。

以及，下次他应该向大家普及一下家中常备一个两抹了药的酒杯是多么高瞻远瞩的做法。

Tony扔下酒瓶，走出吧台，把药倒了的邪神铐起来，拽着衣领拖到窗边。这家伙真不轻。

他是很想直接丢出去了事，不过，以这货的天神体格，从彩虹桥上摔下去都没死，估计74层楼也没啥用，顶多带点脑震荡。砸到小朋友怎么办呢，砸到花花草草也不好嘛。Tony决定还是先放着好了。

“Jarvis，”Tony把缴获的武器——邪神的法杖——锁进保险柜里，“启动警报，叫那两个傻大个别玩了。”

接下来，该是钢铁侠华丽登场挽救局面的时候了。


End file.
